1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tower-type personal computer, and in particular to a structure of a tower-type personal computer which minimizes its main body in size, improves an aesthetic property, and increases reliability of products by efficiently performing a cooling process on a heat generated from its main body.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a structure view illustrating an inside structure of a general tower-type personal computer. As shown therein, the general tower-type personal computer that consists of a hexahedron, includes: a frame 20 having its rear portion provided with a rear panel 10 having a plurality of connectors (not shown) for connection with peripheral devices, and having its one side formed for components to be installed; a front panel 30 installed at a front portion of the frame 20 so that disc and the like are inserted thereinto; a bottom panel 40 forming a bottom portion of the frame 20; and a cover 50 covering the frame 20 and forming an outline.
On the other hand, a system for driving the computer is provided in the frame 20. At the upper portion of the front panel 30 are installed device driver modules 60, such as an FDD module 61, an HDD module 62 and a CD-ROM module 63. At the lower portion thereof are provided a power switch, a reset switch and an indicator. A mother board 64 where various interface circuit boards are installed is provided at one side portion of the frame 20 for sharing a signal cable and a power wire.
Further, a central processing unit (CPU) 65 controlling an operation of the system is provided at an upper portion of the mother board 64. A plurality of option cards 66 improving system performance are positioned at a lower portion of the mother board 64. A power supply 67 supplying a power to the system is provided at an upper portion of the rear panel 10.
Here, a fan 67a is installed at the power supply 67 toward a hole 10a of the rear panel 10, thereby externally discharging a heat generated from the power supply 67. A fan 65a is also provided at the CPU 65, and thus serves to cool a heat generated therefrom.
FIGS. 2 and 3 are side views respectively illustrating installing positions of components in accordance with the conventional technique.
Referring to FIG. 2, a module installing space (A) is provided at a front upper portion in the frame 20 for installing the device drive module 60, such as the FDD module 61, the HDD module 62 and the CD-ROM module 63. A spare space (B) is provided at a lower portion thereof for obtaining an installing space for other components.
In addition, a space for installing the power supply 67 and the CPU 65 is provided at an upper portion in the frame 20, and a space for installing the plurality of option cards 66 is provided at a lower portion thereof.
As a modified embodiment of the constitution in FIG. 2, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the positions of the module installing space (A) and the spare space (B) are exchangeable. Accordingly, the positions of the space for installing the power supply 67 and the CPU 65 and the space for installing the option cards 66 are exchanged.
As described above, in the general tower-type personal computer, a great deal of heat is generated from the CPU 65 and power supply 67 in operation, and as a result a temperature inside the system is increased. Accordingly, the personal computer must have a structure for minimizing an influence from the heat, when installing each component. Spaces must be efficiently utilized when arranging the components.
However, in the conventional personal computer shape and system installing structure, only the heat generated from the power supply can be externally discharged. Accordingly, the heat generated from the CPU and components are transmitted to the module installing space, thus influencing on the device drive modules. As a result, a mis-operation of the system takes place, and a lifespan thereof is decreased.
In addition, when the power supply is positioned at the lower portion of the personal computer, a heat generated from the power supply rises by a convection process. Accordingly, the components of the personal computer, such as the CPU are heated, and thus lifespan thereof is decreased.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, an special cooling fan is further provided at the CPU. However, it incurs more expenses and causes much noise.
In addition, it is difficult to minimize the computer in size and to improve an aesthetic property due to the spare space for installing other components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a tower-type personal computer which minimizes the computer in size and improves an aesthetic property by forming a front upper portion of a computer main body in a round shape with a first and second plurality of vent holes, and which increases cooling efficiency of a system.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object of the present invention, there is provided a quarter-circle shaped structure of a tower-type personal computer including: a frame having its rear portion provided with a rear panel having a plurality of connectors for connection with peripheral devices, its front lower portion provided with a device drive module installing space so that a disk and the like are inserted thereinto, its front upper portion formed having the same curvature as a quarter-circle, and its one side formed in order for computer components to be installed; a front panel provided at the front portion of the frame, having its lower portion formed for device drive modules to be installed, and having its upper portion formed having the same curvature as a quarter-circle, a plurality of vent holes being formed at the round-shaped portion; a bottom panel forming El bottom portion of the frame; a cover, covering the frame; device drive modules installed at the lower portion of the front panel in the frame; a mother board installed at one side portion of the frame; a central processing unit installed at the upper portion of the mother board; a power supply installed at the rear panel on an identical horizontal line to the central processing unit; and a plurality of option cards installed at the lower portion of the mother board.